1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyimide powder which contains a 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component as an essential component and gives polyimide powder molded bodies that maintain a high level of heat resistance with particularly high flexural strength and tensile strength and high elongation, as well as to polyimide powder molded bodies and to a process for their production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyromellitic acid-based polyimide powder molded bodies obtained from a pyromellitic acid component and 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl ether have been widely used in the prior art as polyimide powder molded bodies because of their high toughness and satisfactory cutting workability.
However, pyromellitic acid-based polyimide molded bodies have high moisture absorption, considerable out gas and low chemical resistance and dimensional stability.
3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid-based polyimide powder molded bodies have therefore been proposed.
Examples of such 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid-based polyimide powder molded bodies are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-200453, wherein there are obtained heated/compressed molded bodies of relatively large-sized aromatic polyimide powder with an imidation rate of 95% or greater obtained by polymerization and imidation of a 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component and an aromatic diamine component in N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone.
Also, processes for production of aromatic polyimide powder molded bodies comprising a 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component and para-phenylenediamine are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-241326 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-266134.
However, although the processes described in the aforementioned publications are effective for production of polyimide powder comprising a 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component and less than 30 mole percent of a 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component and a para-phenylenediamine component, polyimides comprising, for example, a 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component and a para-phenylenediamine component undergo gel precipitation when subjected to heated dehydrating ring closure in amide-based solvents, and with time become thoroughly lumpy and impossible to stir. Moreover, the molded bodies obtained from powder formed by crushing are brittle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide polyimide powder molded bodies which contain a 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component as an essential component and which exhibit both excellent heat resistance and satisfactory mechanical properties, polyimide powder as the starting material therefor, and a process for their production.
In other words, the invention provides a process for production of polyimide powder obtained by reacting an aromatic diamine with a partial ester of a biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride, which is a partial ester of a biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride with a primary alcohol of 1-5 carbon atoms of which at least 30 mole percent and especially at least 50 mole percent is a 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid component, in the presence of the primary alcohol, separating out and collecting the resulting solid polyimide precursor, and preferably heating at 150-300xc2x0 C. for dehydrating ring closure.
The invention further provides polyimide powder obtained by the aforementioned process.
The invention still further provides biphenyltetracarboxylic acid-based polyimide powder molded bodies having a density of at least 1.3 g/mm3, a tensile strength of at least 800 Kg/cm2 and a tensile break elongation of at least 10%, obtained by subjecting the aforementioned polyimide powder to heat and pressure in a die either simultaneously or separately.
The invention still further provides a process for production of polyimide powder molded bodies whereby the aforementioned polyimide powder is packed into a die and subjected to heat in a range of about 300-600xc2x0 C. and pressure in a range of about 100-10,000 Kg/cm2 either simultaneously or separately for molding.
Preferred embodiments of the invention.are listed below.
1) The aforementioned process for production of polyimide powder wherein the reaction is carried out in the presence of an imidazole.
2) The aforementioned process for production of polyimide powder molded bodies wherein the molding step is carried out by compression molding, wet CIP or dry CIP (CIP: Cold Isostatic Pressure) or HIP (HIP: Hot Isostatic Pressure).
According to the invention, the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride component of the polyimide is 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride alone or a biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride comprising at least 30 mole percent and especially at least 50 mole percent of 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and no greater than 70 mole percent and especially no greater than 50 mole percent of 3,3,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride.
Part of the biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride may be replaced with another aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride such as pyromellitic dianhydride, 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-benzophenonetetracarboxylic dianhydride, 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenyl)propane dianhydride, bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenyl)methane dianhydride or bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenyl)ether dianhydride, so long as the effect of the invention is not hindered.
The diamine component used may be any aromatic diamine that gives a polyimide with a high Tg, such as para-phenylenediamine (p-phenylenediamine) or 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl ether.
According to the invention, it is necessary to use a partial ester, and preferably a half ester, of the aforementioned aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride with a primary alcohol of 1-5 carbon atoms such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol or the like, and especially methanol.
The primary alcohol of 1-5 carbon atoms for the partial esterification is preferably used as the partial esterification solvent for the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride.
In this case, the amount of the lower alcohol is preferably such that the total of the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride and the diamine in the solution is 1-60 wt %.
Also, another solvent and the lower alcohol used for partial esterification may be used in admixture.
As suitable solvents there may be mentioned ketones and ethers with boiling points of no higher than 120xc2x0 C., such as acetone, tetrahydrofuran and the like.
In this case, the amount of the lower alcohol is preferably a two-fold molar amount with respect to the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride.
In the process of the invention, the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride and the primary alcohol of 1-5 carbon atoms are preferably reacted under total reflux conditions for partial esterification, and especially half-esterification of the aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride, after which the resulting solution may be cooled, the aromatic tetracarboxylic acid component and an approximately equimolar amount of the aromatic diamine added thereto and reacted, and the solid polyimide precursor separated and collected from the reaction solution and then heated preferably at 150-300xc2x0 C. for dehydrating ring closure to obtain polyimide powder.
The method of separating and collecting the solid polyimide precursor is not particularly restricted, and for example, solvent removal from the reaction solution may be carried out using an evaporator, a spray drier, distillation or the like.
In this case, the solvent removal temperature is preferably no higher than 250xc2x0 C. and especially no higher than 120xc2x0 C.
The imidation rate is preferably controlled by adding an imidation catalyst, and preferably an imidazole-based imidation catalyst, to the reaction system before the dehydrating ring closure and carrying out the imidation under the aforementioned heated conditions.
As examples of imidation catalysts there may be mentioned imidazole and imidazole-based compounds such as 2-methylimidazole, 1,2-dimethylimidazole and 2-phenylimidazole.
According to the invention, polyimide powder may be obtained by heating the aforementioned polyimide precursor powder to an imidation rate of 90% or greater.
The heating may be carried out at no higher than 300xc2x0 C. under either normal pressure or reduced pressure, and especially at no higher than 250xc2x0 C., to produce a dry state with a weight reduction of preferably no greater than 2% and especially no greater than 1.5% with heating for one hour at 350xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, the aforementioned polyimide powder is packed into a die and subjected to heat in a range of about 300-600xc2x0 C. and pressure in a range of about 100-10,000 Kg/cm2 either simultaneously or separately to form a polyimide powder molded body.
The molding step may be accomplished by compression molding, wet CIP or dry CIP (CIP: Cold Isostatic Pressure) or HIP (HIP: Hot Isostatic Pressure).
The aforementioned methods can give a biphenyltetracarboxylic acid-based polyimide powder molded body having a density of at least 1.3 g/mm3, preferably a glass transition temperature of 300xc2x0 C. or higher, a tensile strength of at least 800 Kg/cm2 and a tensile break elongation of at least 10%.
For production of the aforementioned powder molded body, a filler of any type, for example, an inorganic filler such as artificial diamond, silica, mica, kaolin, boron nitride, aluminum oxide, iron oxide, graphite, molybdenum sulfide or iron sulfide, or an organic filler such as a fluorine resin, may be mixed with the polyimide powder.
The filler addition may be accomplished by mixing using any internal addition or external addition method.
Polyimide molded bodies obtained by the process of the invention are polyimide powder molded bodies that contain 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride component at 30 mole percent or greater but exhibit good uniformity, satisfactory elongation and high productivity without loss of excellent heat resistance and dimensional stability.
The abbreviations used in the descriptions which follow refer to the compounds listed below.
In the examples, the glass transition temperature (Tg) of each polyimide is the value measured with an SSC5200 RDSC220C by Seiko Instruments Co., Ltd. at a temperature elevating rate of 10xc2x0 C.
a-BPDA: 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride
s-BPDA: 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride
PPD: p-phenylenediamine
ODA: 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl ether
DMZ: 1,2-dimethylimidazole
NMP: N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone